RESIDENT EVIL FAERIE!
by gurshu12
Summary: The corrupted town of Raccoon City, infested with numerous zombies and monsters, could've been saved...by one man.


RESIDENT EVIL  
FAEREY  
Adventures of Jack Faerey  
Raccoon City... Just your average every day town. The town itself is famous for many things, one thing would be it's clean old folks home, the greatest education around, tourists attractions, and more. The local citizens of the city are always happy and crime free, in fact you could say that Raccoon City could be the happiest place to be on the planet. Well... that is untill, it happened. It started with bizarre murder cases shown in the newspapers. Series of crimes and other acts of vandal appeared out of nowhere, and the people went into total chaos. Maybe it was because of the pictures of the murdered people ( which were apparently EATEN!), or all the wild teens doing drugs and smashing cars, or both! Maybe it was that old lady who smelled liked sweaty socks... In any case, the ultimate survival challanges for the citizens started here, which brings the focus of our little story to one man. One man that could've changed fate for all those who lived in the once known town of happiness, Raccoon City...  
  
It was a typical sunday morning on Elm Drive. The sky was bright and clear, the air was cool, people on the streets heading to work and such. Jack Faerey lived on that street, on the only apartment complex around, in room 3A. He woke up with a yawn, stretching his arms out, slamming his hand on the buzzing alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes shuffling out of bed, making his way to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. By the time he was finished the doorbell rang. He slipped on his white robe, and shuffled over to the door. Looking through the eye piece he recognized the daily newspaper man laying down the Raccoon Times at the bottom of his door. Jack creaked the door open and eyed the newspaper man. "Hello Charles, anything interesting today?"  
Charles smiled and picked up the newspaper, handing it to Jack. "I don't know Mr. Faery, I'm not allowed to look at the peoples newspaper." What an ironic situation indeed, thought Jack. The last person in the world to know whats happening in a newspaper is the newspaper man himself. Jack muttered a thanks, and closed the door.  
  
Flopping himself on his couch, Jack flipped open the newspaper and eyed the front page. What was on it startled him. It was a picture of two corpses; one man, the other a child. They both layed on the floor, blood covering their bodies. Jack read the article below.   
  
MYSTERIOUS MURDER CASE IN RACCOON FOREST  
On July 4th 1998, two corpses were found in an  
abondoned home in Raccoon Forest by a group   
of hunters. They called the local police immidiately by  
a nearby gas station. The corpses seemed to be  
in the house for quite some time, and there seemed  
to be no use of any weapon seen. According to police  
intillgence, the corpses appeared to be eaten. Why are  
we showing you these photos? 'Cause we're sick! That's why!!!  
  
Jack couldn't eat breakfast that morning. He ran his fingers through his brown hair and slumped down on the couch, crumpling the paper and throwing it in the trash bin. He reached over towards his phone and dialed up his workplace, Raccoon Delivery. A young woman's voice answered. "Raccoon Delivery, how may we help you?"  
"Yeah, Kristy? It's Jack. I'm not feeling well at the moment, so I don't believe I'll be comming in today."  
"Alright Jack, your next shift well be replaced. Get better soon."  
There was a click, and Jack placed the phone down staring at the spinning ceiling fan.  
  
Early in the afternoon Jack decided to walk around downtown. He looked around the tall buildings, the rushing people, the cars zooming past him... It all seem so peaceful. How could anything like murder be mentioned in this city? It was as ironic as a peach growing in an apple tree. Jack found himself wandering into a random cafe, the aroma if different coffee brands filled his nose. He sat down at a table, ordering a latte from a waitress moments later. While waiting for his latte Jack stared out a nearby window. Outside were a group of people surronding a big gate. Two men, one really tall guy and the other amazingl short, broke from the group and came inside the cafe. They both sat down at a table and ordered drinks. The tall guy spoke first. "So what was that all about?"  
"Didn't you hear? The green, AND the blue stones were stolen."  
"What? ...Why?"  
"To pawn 'em off I suppose."  
"No, why do you need two stones to open a gate? I mean, if you ask me it sounds extremely retarded. Considering that ANY random person can come up and take any of those stones, so the gate will never open."  
Just then a man in a brown trench coat entered. He too, was very tall, in his hand was a silver briefcase. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, like a blind man. Jack noticed that on his right shoulder was a symbol, a white curved hexagon with a red cross in the middle. He looked around, turned his face towards Jack, and smiled. He made his way towards Jack's table and sat down, laying the silver briefcase on the table. Jack looked at him funny when finally the man spoke. "I heard that a warm front was comming through..." He raised his eyebrows at Jack, Jack finding himself baffled.  
"E-Excuse me?"  
"Goals in life can be precious, what are you looking forward to?"  
Jack looked around very slowly, then pointed at the counter and muttered "...A..latte."  
The trench coat man smiled, and slid the briefcase towards Jack. He then pulled out a card from his chest pocket, and handed it to Jack. "The briefcase can't open unless you see the numbers on the back of the card. It's nice to see you again, agent." The trench coat man stood up and quickly walked through the door. Jack stared at the briefcase, the card, then at the two men across the room from him, the short guy slamming his hands on the table. "I'm just saying it would be pretty funny if I could make a lock...sorta kinda like a chess table!"  
"But thats just stupid! How would you make four chess pieces like keys?!"  
Jack snatched the card and the silver briefcase, looked around nervously, and ran out the door. 


End file.
